Kanmi Uzumaki
Queen of Hell (魔界の王妃, Makai-no-Ouhi) | image = Deva= |-| Second= |-| First= | birthdate = December 1st | age = | status = Reborn ( ) | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = Uzushiogakure | homecountry = Land of Whirlpools | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Eigakure Konohagakure | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = Kohana Uzumaki (Sister) Raido X (Husband) Eihei Uzumaki (Daughter) Akākato Uzumaki (Daughter) Shinrai Uzumaki (Son) Sumira Uzumaki (Daughter) Hiroshi Uzumaki (Son) Aiyuri X (Daughter) Nagisa Kantoku (Granddaughter) Kenzou Kantoku (Grandson) Satori Uzumaki (Granddaughter) Masumi Uzumaki (Granddaughter) Kizui Uzumaki (Grandson) Sakuya Uzumaki (Granddaughter) Tōma Uzumaki (Grandson) Atsumari Yotsuki (Great-granddaughter) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sensor Type (Formerly) | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Scorch Release | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Scorch Release Fire Release Wind Release Water Release Yang Release | jutsu = Fire Release: Will O' Whip Four Symbols: Time's Forgiveness Scorch Manipulation: Time-Keeping Seal Four Symbols Seal Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Mind's Eye of the Kagura | tools = }} was an elite jōnin of Konohagakure. A member of the fabled Uzumaki Clan, she was hailed as one its most capable descendants, displaying considerable prowess in the art of fūinjutsu. She would also attain the Scorch Release by way of her mother's side, earning the epithet of for her proficiency with the kekkei genkai. However, she is remembered most as a loving mother of three, having displayed the lionhearted tendencies her eldest and youngest daughters inherited. The former lover of Raido, she was responsible for reacquainting him with society, teaching her peer to read and write while exasperated by his antics. Nevertheless, she would come to love him, consummating such passion before he chose to leave Konoha, his work too dangerous to maintain a relationship. Unknowingly to him, Kanmi would conceive after that night of lust, giving birth to a daughter that she would raise before settling down with a fellow Uzumaki and having two more children. Alas, she never had the opportunity to tell him before Kanmi and her husband met their demise, losing their lives while defending themselves against a barrage of 100 Kiri-nin. Needless to say, she took them down with her. Protecting her three precious gems at home as the life faded from her eyes. While hoping that her eldest would one day meet her true progenitor; pleading for him to protect her as a father should. However, her time on this earth would be renewed by the one who stole it from her, as a demonstration of his power and to mock her pride and joy: her daughter. It was meant to hurt Kanmi as well, allowing her to witness first hand the hate and livid rage that consumed her precious child. How she hid it for so long, but at last her efforts were starting to fall apart as years of letting her hate fester unchecked made themselves known. Coupled with an unexpected reunion with her first love and Eihei's father , Raido, Kan could see her daughter succumbing to unbridled acrimony, ready to obliterate her father. Only stopped by the stricken look on Kanmi's face. Alas, they would both undertake the Trials, becoming as they seek to put the past behind them, while burying the one who sought to decimate their family. With the success of their mission however Kanmi would be at a loss. A second chance at life, a second chance at love. The one she had waited for returned once more. She would not return to Konoha, fearing her own wrath for a village that had wronged her, her children, and her soon to be husband. Instead, she would settle in the place her children and grandchildren now called home, presiding over an expanding family as she welcomed new members to the House of X. Yet, fate was still not finished with her. Following the death of Yama, and the conclusion of her own, second life, Kanmi would find herself face to face with the men behind the curtain: Deva. Yet, it wasn't hostility that emanated from them; no, they had a proposition. One she would accept: Queen of Hell, Sovereign of Naraka. Her mortal coil would burn away, reborn as a Deva before taking her place among them. She now spends her days as the judge of the dead, determining who goes where, and what punishments or rewards await them. Background Personality Perhaps the most obvious trait is Kanmi's appearance, which often results in confusion on the behalf of those who know her. More of than not, people mistake the woman for her daughter Eihei due in part to Kanmi's perceived youthfulness and their general similarities in temperament. It doesn't hurt that they also look a like. Nevertheless, Kanmi typically finds it amusing when the confusion occurs, sometimes going along with the act for quite a while until choosing to dispel it. Often earning the ire of those who are involved. Hence she typically tries to do so sooner, but often finds herself stringing them along in the name of innocent fun. It's typically assumed that much of Satori's mischief can be traced back to her grandmother, though Kanmi retains a professional demeanor in an effort to separate herself from that matter. Ironically drawing more similarities to her daughter, who is often exasperated by her mom's antics when masquerading as "Eihei". Regardless, Kanmi tries to tone it down for her daughter's sake, the woman's love for her oldest and all the struggles she knows Eihei faced allowing her to find some level of restraint. However, the primary facet of her personality centers around her children and family, particularly self-described joy: Eihei. Seeing her eldest grabble with the struggles of adulthood as a child, struggling to provide for her loved ones as the world sought to bring her down haunted Kanmi for days. Watching her child torn apart by hatred and anguish as she always prioritized others over herself ate away at the woman. Her joy, her selfless, loving child shouldering adulthood and responsibilities beyond her age enraged her. Especially after Kanmi learned the reason for her untimely demise: Yama. She hoped things would become better when Raido discovered Eihei, allowing for precious beloved to rest. Yet while the others may have not seen it, the hatred remained in Ei's eyes, a fact that only Kanmi could see. The initial hostility between Eihei and her stepmothers didn't help things, she could already see the conclusions that Ei reached; an unwanted, bastard child that had no place. However, Kan could see that despite her traumatizing experiences and the murderous Cursed Seal, the selfless, loving child remained as she stayed for the sake of Aka and Shinrai, who quickly immersed themselves in the family. Nevertheless, Kanmi could see loneliness continue to gnaw, unwilling and unable to reach out, to share her fury and anger, her sadness and feelings of betrayal. Was it a fear of being hurt? Kan didn't know. Yet she wanted to wrap her oldest in her arms, to allow her to be a child again, to cry and scream about the unfairness of this world, to let it all out so she could move on. To this day Kan feels as if she is playing catchup regarding her children, though she finds Shinrai and Aka on far firmer grounding due to the shielding of their older sister. Nevertheless, she has learned that her oldest is beyond coddling, needing more support and firm council rather than the babying that Kanmi was to give her originally. Regardless, the selflessness that Eihei displays finds its origin in Kanmi. The woman is shown to be incredibly devoted to her children, doting on them at every available opportunity. It's for this reason why she was so devastated upon being snatched away from them due to the King of Hell's schemes. She is shown to worry about them regularly, while somehow finding the space to retain confidence in their capabilities and resolve. A juggling act that only she can manage. Kanmi extends this same disposition to her numerous stepchildren, though she finds the arrogance of Shenron to be particularly irritating, resulting in her shutting him down on a regular basis. Regardless, she is shown to be completely willing to lay her life on the line for those she holds dear, the primary reason why she opted to face Dark Buddha directly after being exhausted by the mission completed and dispatching 100 shinobi that had ambushed her and her husband. Opting to take the fall as opposed to endangering her village and her children. Indeed, Kanmi possesses the ability accomplish tasks deemed impossible or extraordinarily difficult if it is for the sake of those that she loves. Able to tap into reserves and fortitude that only a matriarch can possess. With the potency of maternal strength to match her efforts. However, in more lighthearted situations, she is typically found with her family members, badgering her children while thoroughly spoiling her many grandchildren. Even as she expects a new addition to join the fold, creating an interesting dynamic in the widespread family. Unsurprisingly, Satori's sass can is just as much from Kanmi as it is from Raido. The woman's temper often manifests itself in biting remarks that challenges those who made the mistake of drawing her ire. Notably, she has a penchant for vulgar language, content to drop f-bombs and often incorporating derivatives of shit when something has irritated her. Even as a child, Satori has been shown to utilize such potty mouth tactics, no doubt aided by her grandmother's reintroduction into the world while spending significant stretches of time with her aunt, who people often joke about being her mother's reincarnation. Regardless, neither grandmother or grandchild are shown to mince words, Kanmi alternating between tough love and tender love with a notable ease. Regardless, she does possess patience, exhibited in years of rehabilitation and education that she undertook with Raido. Playing many roles with little effort, adamant about helping him find his way in the world, and teaching him to think for himself. Essentially setting up the foundation from which he would thrive in later years. In that regard she is noted as one of the primary progenitors of the House of X, if not the most important cornerstone. Appearance A magnificent beauty, immediately identifiable by her brilliant crimson locks. They flow gently in the breeze, running the length of her back and stopping just below her thighs. Framing her face with are forehead bangs and sidebangs, allowing for the warmth of her smile to be seen. Coupled with radiant emerald irises, she generally captivates individuals simply by entering a room. While originally christened the for her spectacular usage of the Kekkei Genkai Scorch Release, it has since become synonymous with her appearance, bathing the world with a resplendent glow reminiscent of sunrise. In spite of her status as an elite jōnin of Konoha, her skin remains largely unblemished and pale, minus a scar that runs vertically from her waist to below her bosom, a sign of the engagements she dealt with in the past. She typically dons a violet skirt that is slightly above knee length with a white, long-sleeved button down shirt when off duty, coupling them with loafers and calf socks. She'll occasionally exchange her footwear for sandals in the warmer months, also switching to a shirt sleeve version of her button down shirt. Because of her relative height at 5'8 and her low weight, she possesses a trim figure, making a medium sized bust more pronounced while creating comparisons to the ubiquitous and much vaunted hourglass figure. When in combat situations, she'll don the typical Konoha garb, consisting of fishnet protection and the common flak jacket. Hers is shown to have the Uzushiogakure symbol emblazoned on both shoulders and a larger version placed on the back, denoting the woman's pride in her Uzumaki heritage. She also wears the typical dark blue pants and long-sleeve shirt ensemble that represents her status as a Konohagakure shinobi. Due to the length of her hair, she typically ties into a high ponytail to ensure that it doesn't inhibit her capabilities. Her side-bangs remain though while her forehead bangs are somewhat reduced. While others wear fingerless cloves, she choses to forgo this because of the nature of her abilities, having burnt a few pairs before realizing that there was no point in continuing to wear them. Thus, she has since discarded them. Completing her appearance is a Konohagakure forehead protector and camouflage sandals, the last part a personal touch to make the uniform her own. Though she would have chose red if it weren't for their impracticality during nighttime hours. Alas, she Since her revival, her appearance has shown to have changed little physically, though her hair is now a lighter red, possessing a texture that is reminiscent to a living flame, untamable in it's blazing glory. Though this development is in large part to her elevation to the level of . Her emerald gaze continues to dance with the same light of years past, though it also holds a burning fire that refused to die. Surprisingly, she has grown an inch, now standing at 5'9, allowing for her to be taller than most of her female counterparts. Nevertheless, she retains the same youthful, age defying appearance, causing many to mistake her for her daughter Eihei largely because of the same red hair and green eyes coupled with a marked intensity that only they seem capable of conveying. Kanmi's figure remains a pristine shape that closely mimics the contemporary hourglass. Her primary garb is a white coat that runs the length of her body, before tapering off into a beautiful turquoise, setting of small shades of blue in her eyes. Turquoise and cold cuffs mark the end of the coat on each arm. Underneath is a riveting reddish purple corset-gown hybrid, accompanied by shades of black that extend to her lower thighs and no further. Despite not being seen, from above, the gown does possess sleeves that end in flourish just beyond her wrists. They remain black as night, with an elaborate gold chain ending in a choker holding the undergarments together. Despite their presence, the neckline is shown to be rather open, allowing for a moderate view of the woman's cleavage. Nevertheless, this new form has been shown to draw the appreciation of many, only for the woman to break their hearts by admitting that she is already taken, with children and grandchildren to boot. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fūinjutsu Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality